


Ship Kiss ~ Uliro #28. ...as a lie

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ship kiss meme, shulaz, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: An Uliro kiss ~ as a lie. It could have been pain, and instead it was fake dating that became not so fake.





	Ship Kiss ~ Uliro #28. ...as a lie

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I embarked on an epic quest to break my writers block using a list of kisses, and thanks to the prompting of various enthusiastic, multishipping followers, I can present you with ship kisses. The prompt table I used can be found here and there is plenty more where that came from.

Shiro can’t remember when they started pretending, or why they pretended in the first place. Something about a perceived alliance, a so-called union of convenience. Maybe he can’t remember because he doesn’t want to find a reason for it to end. The negotiations have died down to friendly chatter, a good portion of it in languages Shiro doesn’t understand. He could adjust his translator, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s nestled up against Ulaz’s side, listening to the sound of his voice while he talks with the others. He feels safe under the weight of his arm, and their fingers are intertwined on top of Shiro’s thigh. It’s become comfortable…a little too comfortable, probably. But Shiro’s not about to give it up until Ulaz says he’s tired of pretending. In this universe, Ulaz is counted among the few Shiro trusts with his life. It should be alarming at this point how much Shiro wants to be close with him and stay close with him. Pretending to be his mate had been no hardship on Shiro’s part in the slightest. It barely felt like any strain on Ulaz’s part either, but that might have been wishful thinking.

“Shiro,” Ulaz rumbles in his ear.

The sound of his name on Ulaz’s lips wraps around Shiro like a warm blanket. He leans closer in. “Mm?”

Ulaz runs a finger along his jaw, right beneath his chin, and Shiro follows the motion upward to offer his mouth for a kiss. He makes a pleased noise when Ulaz delivers, and he wonders if it’s obvious this is only half a lie anymore. Does Ulaz know Shiro isn’t really faking his interest, or the affectionate way he nips at Ulaz’s lower lip. He’s always loved the way it juts out, the most precious underbite to accompany the sharp angles of his face. He doesn’t even have to force a smile up at Ulaz as he pulls back.

“It is time for us to leave, my mate.” Ulaz says it loud enough for others in the room to hear. It’s part of the show.

“Of course, Ulaz,” Shiro says fondly, and regretfully uncurls himself from his comfortable position against Ulaz.

Ulaz blinks down at him slowly, his ears twitching slightly as he studies Shiro, then turns back to the other guests. He bids them goodnight, and they’re escorted back down to the bay where his ship awaits them. But as they climb aboard and head towards the cockpit, Ulaz halts Shiro with a hand on his shoulder.

“What has changed, Shiro?”

Shiro’s heart clenches a little in his chest at the stern tone to Ulaz’s voice. He can’t tell if Ulaz is upset or disappointed, but it’s very clear what he’s asking. Even if this is the last conversation Shiro wants to be having while that warm buzz of feeling taken care of is still humming in his veins.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ulaz. Everything seemed to go fine back there.”

“Do not lie to me. You know of what I speak.”

A bitter laugh tumbles out of Shiro’s mouth before he can stop it. “Maybe I just got too good at the lying part.”

Ulaz’s hand slips off his shoulder as if he’s physically taken aback. He stares at Shiro. Even though Shiro isn’t looking at him at all, he can still feel the gaze against him. It’s heavy.

Shiro sighs. “Let’s just go back to the rendezvous point. I’m sure Kolivan will want a—”

“No.”

Shiro starts, and now he swings his head around to look at Ulaz, unsure of what he should be expecting anymore. The cramped space inside the ship feels even tighter now, like the walls are closing in and accusing him of things he should have stopped feeling days and days ago.

“Ulaz…”

“No more lies, Shiro. It is finished.”

Ulaz leans in, and Shiro has very little space to go before he’s backed up against the wall. Ulaz kisses him, soft and sweet, like Shiro had taught him back when they first started this farce. It’s as if Ulaz has taken all of those lessons, all of that practice at pretending to be what Shiro never thought they could, and is now using them to turn Shiro’s knees weak. He reaches out to grip Ulaz’s arm, needing something to ground him, because he’s falling. Breaking the kiss, Ulaz leans in and nuzzles just under his ear, something low and grumbly like a purr in the back of his throat. He takes a deep breath, and Shiro freezes again. His scent. Oh god, how could he have forgotten Galra had way more sensitive noses than humans. Even if Shiro’s acting had been completely flawless, Ulaz has probably known practically the exact moment Shiro wasn’t pretending anymore. His face flushes even more.

“You know.”

“You could have told me,” Ulaz admonishes quietly.

Shiro lets out a nervous laugh. “Apparently, I didn’t need to. And I had no idea if that was even something you wanted. The last thing I want to do is make whatever’s between us awkward. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Shiro.” Ulaz slides both arms around him now, drawing Shiro into the sanctuary of his embrace, bowing his head to nuzzle at his hair. “You will never lose me. Not again, if I have anything to say about it. If you would be my mate, I would be yours. But I will not live a half-lie anymore.”

Shiro nods against Ulaz’s chest. It’s all he can do to affirm, because he can’t trust his voice anymore. He clings to Ulaz tightly, content to stay like this and soak it all up as if it’s a dream that will disappear if he lets go. He’s tired of waking up on the wrong side of his dreams.

“I will take you home, and I will stay with you, if you like. As your mate should.”

Another nod. Shiro wants nothing more than that, to go home with Ulaz.

To go home and be with Ulaz.

No more lies.


End file.
